


Meant to be Here

by Hawfinch



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Gen, the real pairing is me/being sad about rosa and kain's unexplored freindship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawfinch/pseuds/Hawfinch
Summary: Rosa's been planning her wedding since she was six, and in no version of it was Kain ever not there.





	Meant to be Here

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't Titan's Mountain, what the hell? I mean. I have been writing the next Kain chapter of that, and Kain and Rosa interacting made me realize that these two could have had a really good friendship, and I wish we could have seen it explored more outside of the love triangle. And then I made myself sad and wrote a lil thing. Which is weird because I never just write a little thing and then actually post it.
> 
> So enjoy this unbeta'd rambling on about Rosa and wedding planning.

Rosa is the girl who’s been planning her wedding since she knew what one was. 

Rosa was about six when she planned the first wedding. She would ride in on a Unicorn under a rainbow to be with her fairy tail prince. They would have a huge cake and the unicorns would also have their own cake. A Carrot Cake. The unicorns would all have suits. Kain and Cecil would both have their own unicorn.

It was mostly about the unicorns in Wedding version one.

When she was eight, the amount of unicorns were significantly cut back. The rainbow could stay though. She decided on a beach wedding on a sunny day. Kain and Cecil would be her bridesmaids. Her dad asked why they would be her bridesmaids and not possibly her groom’s groomsmen. Rosa told him that they were her best friends and her groom couldn’t have them.

He laughed and told her that he was looking forward to giving her away to whoever was lucky enough to be her groom.

“Give me away?” Rosa asked.

“Well, it’s tradition. A father walks his daughter down the aisle.” Her father told her.

“Why?” Rosa asked.

“Well. Stems from some pretty archaic traditions, but nowadays, it’s more symbolic of. Uh.” 

Rosa’s mother laughs at her husband before jumping in to explain.

“It’s supposed to represent the bond you share as father and daughter. He’s letting go to let you continue your life without him.” She says.

Version three of her wedding included more of her father. He would get the unicorn, and he would ride her down the aisle. Cecil and Kain would still be her bridesmaids, or bride guys as they insisted they be called when she told them about it all.

Rosa was twelve when she took a break. She didn’t think about it after her father had passed away. 

Rosa was fifteen when the thought of getting married had crossed her mind again. She didn’t think about getting married until the day she realized she was in love.

Cecil was always part of the wedding plan, but never was he the groom in these scenarios. 

Missus Rosa Joanna Harvey. Missus Rosa Joanna Harvey-Farrell? Rosa Harvey. She would figure that out later. 

Cecil would be her groom, Kain her Man of Honor. Kain would also be Cecil’s best man. Maybe he could officiate the wedding too. 

But she was getting ahead of herself, she hasn’t even told Cecil how she felt about him. 

And there was the case of who would walk her down the aisle. 

“Why not have Kain or Cecil walk you? They’re your best friends, I’m sure they would be honored to give you away to your groom.” Rosa’s mother suggested.

She listed off a few more people, but Rosa thought that Kain would be the perfect option. 

He’s been her best friend since birth. They’ve always been together, they helped each other through the loss of their fathers. Rosa didn’t think there was anyone more worthy of walking her down the aisle than Kain.

It was made a little more complicated when Kain had confessed his feelings for her.

She thought about Kain for a long while to try and sort out her feelings. She loved him of course. 

But not the way he loved her.

Kain was upset, but he accepted it quickly. It wasn’t the end of the world. 

Rosa was worried, but Kain reassured her it was fine.

“I’m happy as long as you’re happy. You’re my best friend.” He tells her.

He even helps her tell Cecil how she feels. He knew that Cecil felt the same way, and that he could be very dense when it came to the matters of love.

At nineteen, Rosa wonders how much of Kain assuring her he was fine was really true. He wouldn’t look her in the eye, even as she was strung up under the pendulum blade as they wait for Cecil and the crystal. There was something off with Kain. He wasn’t the same Kain that kept her out of the throne room when she wanted to tell the King he was wrong for taking Cecil’s command of the Red Wings away. The Kain who lept in to help their friend in his hour of need.

Kain’s called out of the room and Rosa hears fighting. She hears Cecil’s voice as well as Yang’s, pleading for a man not to cast Meteor.

She almost misses the sound of the pendulum above her, creaking, it’s release becoming more imminent.

The ship shakes after what Rosa could only assume was the spell being cast.

She tried to remember the last spell she had been working on. If she could just teleport out, she could help. She could do something. She could help her friend.

But there was something that she just couldn’t get right. She tried and tried but nothing. The clinking of the chains became more apparent and she prayed to any god that would listen that she could just get out of these cuffs.

Those prayers were answered in the form of Kain rushing through the door, different than how he was just moments before. Following him was a white knight, that tore through the chains with a sword of flame, pulling her away just before the blade dropped, crushing the ground under where she had just been standing. 

He held her in his arms and she looked up at him, amazed of what she was witnessing.

It was Cecil, her knight in shining armor. He held her and she stared into his eyes before pulling him down into a kiss.

She smiled at him when he pulled away, and she looked at the rest of the group. A distinct lack of a certain bard and young girl, but Yang appeared to stay with Cecil, even Cid came along.

And Kain. 

He wouldn’t meet their gaze. But it was different than before. Before it was as if every action of his was under someone else’s will. Now.

Now it was guilt.

She wanted to ask him what had happened, why this had happened. But what she wanted most of all was to tell him that it would be fine.

But there was no time for that before they were attacked by the Archfiend of Wind.

She wanted to take her down on the behalf of Kain. Rosa didn’t see her much, but when she did, she was only ever around to bother an already bothered Kain.

When the fiend went down, so did the ship.

It was now or never for her to figure out Teleport.

Somewhere safe.

It was a little embarrassing for her somewhere safe to be right in Cecil’s bedroom.

A lot had changed while she had been locked away.

The King had died. Rydia was missing. Edward was injured in Troia. Kain refused to even be in the same room as her.

The entrance to the throne room had been sealed off to everyone except Mysidian Mages. She only ever managed to catch a few glimpses inside, and saw what appeared to be childlike statues.

Cecil, Cid and Yang haad explained what happened to Kain and Rosa. It was the only time she managed to get him in the same room as them. He was horrified that something like that had happened to children. Something he could have stopped.

Rosa tries to tell him it’s not his fault, that he was being controlled. 

Kain refuses to hear any of it.

Rosa catches him on the skywalk, looking out at the city of Baron.

She hugs him and tells him things will be alright.

Kain hugs her back, and tries to believe her.

“I guess I’m fired as your Bride’s Guy?”

Rosa laughs.

“You’re not off the hook that easy.”

Rosa’s going to be twenty soon. Cecil is actually accepting her affection towards him, now that “darkness” wasn’t clouding his mind. Cecil suggests having Edward compose something for the wedding. Yang tells them he knows a great dancer that could perform for their wedding. Cid tells them that his daughter knows everything one would need to know for planning a wedding. Kain cracks a smile in the first time in a while.

This version of the wedding is the dream. The most talented musician she knows, playing a lovely tune as Kain walks her down the aisle. Kain officiates the wedding. He gives the best man of honor speech. Fabulian Dancers perform. It’s almost perfect. Her father would have prefered the groom be a Dragoon after all.

In the underworld, her dreams are almost crushed as Kain is taken from them once again.

It’s not as hard as the first time. This time Rosa knows without a shadow of a doubt, that that wasn’t the real Kain. That he was being used by someone. 

By Golbez.

At least, she thought it was Gobez. A trip to the moon changed those thoughts.

A man called FuSoYa claimed to be Cecil’s uncle. He also claimed that something within the moon was controlling Golbez. And Rosa knew that was the same force controlling her friend.

Once they had taken down the giant, and Golbez was no longer under the control of the entity in the moon, she knew Kain would come back to them.

Edge yelled at him, flat out refusing to trust him. It took all her power not to slap the ninja.

Kain was a victim in all this, just as they all were. 

Edge could fight all he wanted as soon as they were out of the robot that was quickly falling apart.

All forces had all regrouped in Mysidia.

Rydia almost broke Edward again after meeting him again for the first time in what was for her years. The Twins climbed Cecil, demanding to know what had happened while they were gone. Yang and Cid caught up, telling each other of how they both got blown up. Edge kept an eye on Edward, making sure he wasn’t putting a move on “his” girl. Edward told him that he should maybe tell her how he felt before they went to the moon, to which Edge tried to explain why he couldn’t and left. Rydia taught Palom some black magic spells, and Porom stood by for damage control. It was peacful.

But this couldn’t last. Not until they went to the moon and ended it themselves.

Cecil and Edge tried to keep Rosa and Rydia on planet, insisting they could handle it on their own.

Rosa kindly forgot to remind Cecil of the time he forgot to pack potions when he insisted he would be fine without her the time he was sent on a mission to keep goblins at bay around Baron, and he almost died. She conveniently forgot to mention that when they met Edge, he had just gotten his ass handed to him by Rubicante.

Cecil and Edge made their way to the Lunar Whale first, and Kain followed not too long after.

Kain made a hand gesture at Rosa and Rydia and made his way up to the Whale.

Kain “conveniently” left the hatch open for them to make their way on board.

So they stowed away, waiting until it would be too late for them to turn back to emerge.

In the meantime, Rosa started planning the last wedding. Rydia would be her maid of Honor. Porom could be the flower girl, Palom could be the ring bearer. Edward could play their wedding. Yang would ask the dancer if he would perform. Cid insisted on making a big surprise for them. Maybe she could get Edge to tell Rydia that he actually likes her. And Kain. It wouldn’t be right without Kain. 

And she thinks that her father would want Kain to be the one to give her away.

They almost don’t get the chance to have the wedding as Zeromus blows them all away in one devastating hit.

But somehow, all their friends share their power with them, giving them a second chance to bring peace to their world.

Everything was perfect.

She had the dress of her dreams. She was marrying the man of her dreams. She had a lot more guests than she ever planned on having. New friends. It was almost perfect.

Rosa was almost late to her own wedding. She waited and hoped Kain would come back. Even just for a day.

It wasn’t right without him.

He was meant to be here. Her best friend, who had suck with her through thick and thin. He wasn’t here and that was what hurt the most. He didn’t say goodbye. He didn’t even leave a note.

She had been planning her wedding since she was about six years old. And in every version, he was right there next to her. She never considered he wouldn’t be around to share this day with her.

Edward played a song.

Rydia gave a speech.

Yang’s dancer friend gave a great performance.

Edge got drunk, and gave a tearjerker of a speech, or tried to at least, he was very drunk.

Cid released the surprise, as new ships flew above the kingdom, confetti covering everything.

Palom and Porom tried to stay awake to enjoy the festivities, but passed out as the night drew on.

Cecil and Rosa were now King and Queen.

It was almost perfect.

Rosa hoped that Kain could figure out what he needed to figure out.

She would be happy as long as he was happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> And this has been my TEDTalk about how Rosa and Kain's friendship is really important to me even though the game wants me to focus on the love triangle.


End file.
